


More Than Just A to B

by cold_feets



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, how hard can it be to fly this thing, anyway? We’re having an adventure! Isn’t that what we’re here for? Adventures?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A to B

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” Rory asks as Amy frowns down at a series of three levers before pulling the second--no, the third--no, the second.

“Oh, how hard can it be to fly this thing, anyway? We’re having an adventure! Isn’t that what we’re here for? Adventures?”

Rory scratches the back of his neck. “Right. But. What do you plan to do when we get lost in time and space for all eternity?”

Amy pauses and looks up at him like he’s the mad one. “Spend all of eternity in time and space having adventures with you, you big dumbo.” She leans in and grabs his collar, dragging him close and planting a quick kiss on his mouth. “Now. Twist that knobby thing over there two and three-quarters turns to the right.”


End file.
